This invention relates to the manufacture of stator assemblies for dynamoelectric machines, and in particular to a machine for automating certain portions of the winding process in the manufacture of stator assemblies for such dynamoelectric machines. While the invention is described with particular emphasis for its use in conjunction with AC induction motors, those skilled in the art will recognize the wider applicabilities of the inventive principles disclosed hereinafter.
U.S. patent to Kieffer et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,714,973 ('973) discloses a relatively high speed winding machine which can be used to form windings for a dynamoelectric machine. The winding machine disclosed in the '973 patent provides for improved motor production rates which are obtained relatively simply and inexpensively. The disclosure of that patent is incorporated herein by reference. An improvement to such a winding machine is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,629 to Kieffer, the disclosure of which is also incorporated herein by reference. The winding machines disclosed in the above-mentioned patents perform their job very well. However, it is known that various motors which can be wound on the same winding machine need leads (that is, the wire extending from the coil of the motor itself out to some control strip or box) of different lengths depending on the desired application. For example, a motor manufactured for use in one company's appliances may require lead lengths different from those manufactured for another company's appliances because of the different designs of the appliances involved. With the winding machines disclosed in the above-mentioned patents, these variable lead lengths were achieved by having the winding machine wind an extra turn around the coil. The operator would then unwind that extra turn and cut off the lead to the desired length. This process clearly reduced operator efficiency and involved waste of the wire.
One of the objects of the present invention is to provide an improved coil winding machine which reduces the waste involved in prior systems.
Another object of this invention is to provide a system which automates the process of providing the extra length for the lead, therefore reducing operator time.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved coil winding machine which is capable of providing a variety of lead lengths.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved coil winding machine which can vary the lengths of both starting and finishing leads.
Other objects of this invention will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.